Dear FanFiction Writers
by PrincessAmelie09
Summary: After being typecasted in many of our FanFiction stories, Harry Potter's characters are fuming to the extent that they won't resist to use Killing Curse on us. But since they can't use magic because of the International Statute of Secrecy, they're writing letters! To us FanFiction writers! If you are not scared to be hexed into oblivion, then you may proceed to open this.
1. Sincerely, Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:- Harry Potter belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Harry Potter<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

There is just _one_ Boy-Who-Lived. No one can replace me.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:- ****I know! This sort of story has been done what...? A zillion times! But I just wanted to try my hand at it! Just be sure to review after reading this. **


	2. Sincerely, Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer:- Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling. Not me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Hermione Granger<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear FanFiction Writers,<p>

What makes you say that I like Draco Malfoy? Please, I prefer _weasels_ to ferrets.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:- Thank you so much for your lovely review, astrochez. I really appreciate it. **

**Everyone, if you like the story, please, please review! I've done the first fifteen chapters now. Rest, I think, I will need a wee bit of your help. Reviews will keep me motivated, of course :D :D **


	3. Sincerely, Ron Weasley

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling, the woman who gifted us our childhood. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Ron Weasley<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Stop linking my daughter with the son of that ferret!

Sincerely,

Ron Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Thanks for the lovely reviews, Astrochez, Andvellapaz, Alohamora080, Imira, Evangeline Dartmouth! I really appreciate it :D :D And, yeah. I am continuing. **

**Ron's is a bit silly. I've not read most of Ron fics. So, I don't really know how he's being exploited. But I do think that he will be quite furious about Rose and Scorpius. How I love that pair! (It is just an implied pair by JKR, or so I think.)  
><strong>

**Anyway, I'd better stop. _Review_, :D :D **


	4. Sincerely, Sirius Black

**Disclaimer:- Face it. I'm not JKR. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Sirius Black<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Seriously, who the hell are these OCs? And why am I the one who's always linked to them?

Sincerely,

Sirius Black

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:- I'm updating quickly :D :D **

**Love you loads! Send me your reviews :D **


	5. Sincerely, Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:- Not mine. Clear off before I _crucio_ you! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Severus Snape<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Fifty points from all for making jokes related to my hair! It's silky and thick, for your information.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:- Reviews, _please_? **


	6. Sincerely, Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:- Harry Potter's not mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Draco Malfoy<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I know Father is going to kill me the minute he sees me writing to you Mudbloods and filths. However, I could procrastinate no more. I have to ask you _why_. _Why_ are you linking me with Granger?

Don't you know that Mudblood hit me once? If you don't, then please read Prisoner of Azkaban for crying out loud.

And how dare you link me with Potter? Wait till my father hears about this!

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:- I didn't get any reviews! :( Please. If you don't review then I won't get the motivation to write more... :( :( **


	7. Sincerely, Albus PWB Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:- If I were JKR, then I would've written more books on Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I never had a liaison with Minerva McGonagall. We share a good friendship. Even Rita Skeeter cannot cook up with that stuff.

Sincerely, Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Reviews? So that I can continue... :D**


	8. Sincerely, Gilderoy Lockhart

**Disclaimer:- Back off, or I'll let the Blast Ended Skrewts feed on you! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Gilderoy Lockhart<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

People write about Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, Filch (Disgusting slime ball!) and unfortunately, quite a lot on Snape here. Where are my stories?

I suggest you should put some on me as well. You might get a lot of reviews from my fans (Most of them are witches, of course)

Sincerely,

Gilderoy Lockhart

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:- Thanks so much to WizardWay, Lady Elizabeth of New York, Alohamora080 and astrochez for reviewing! Love you all so much! Anyway, this is our least favourite DADA teacher (After Umbridge and Quirell, of course). **

**Review! Pwease! :D :D **

**Also, thanks to those who put this on alerts and Favourites. Love y'all so much. **


	9. Sincerely, Lily Evans Potter

**Disclaimer:- HP belongs to JKR.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Lily Potter<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Harry is not Sev's son. If he were, then he wouldn't be married today.

Sincerely,

Lily Potter

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:- Thanks for reviews and loads of love, WizardWay, PoppiiD (I'll write one more letter about Ron, don't you worry. Thanks for the tip :D), Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw (I'll check on Demelza Robins later. Don't you worry :D), Isabella Star, Alohamora080, andvellapaz, Evangeline Dartmouth, vezziemax003 (Thanks so much for the tip :D) **

**Anyway, all I gotta say is... Snape _loved_ Lily. But James _died_ for her. :) **

**And and and... do check out my other fics :) :) **


	10. Sincerely, Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer:- Remus J. Lupin and all the other HP characters belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I never wanted to make money out of this FanFiction. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Remus Lupin<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

What have I done to you?

Have I bitten you or something?

Then, why on Merlin's ugliest scarf are you picking on me?

Sirius is my friend. Nothing else is between us!

As for me and Lily? Do you guys not want me to live in peace in the Heaven?

James was pretty darn displeased with those ugly stories that you write about me. He thinks it's a pain that you lot are tarnishing our memory!

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:- Here's Moony for you! :) **

**Wow, I never thought this fic would get 30 reviews! Thanks so much to Nisan Uzumakie (It's only a matter of opinion. You like Snape, I like James :-) ), ninjabookworm (Lol, that's cool!), B-Lieve-in-YOU-rself, LilyLunaJackson1998, WizardWay, alohamora080 and PoppiiD (Well, in some fics, they say Snape's Harry's father. So Lily's furious with that. What with the Mudblood stuff. I know she'd be happy that Snape saved Harry or whatever, but still, when a guy bullies a woman's only kid? Then that woman's worse than the Hungarian Horntail :P).**

**Thanks for adding this to alerts and favourites! **

**BTW, I think I'll insert James in for the next one. Going the Marauder way :P **

**And lastly, I think I'll put another chapter for Ron and Snape as all the chapters that I've already written are finished with uploading. **

**Love y'all ;) **


	11. Sincerely, James Potter

**Disclaimer:- Not mine :( **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, James Potter<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

One more story about my wife and Snivelly, then…

Sincerely,

James Potter

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Here's James for you. BTW, Thanks to WizardWay, PoppiiD and LilyLunaJackson1998. This chapter is dedicated to you and all my lovely reviewers! **

**:) **


	12. Sincerely, Lord Voldemort

**Disclaimer:- Lord Voldemort belongs to J.K. Rowling. Clear off before I Avada Kedavra you! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, the Dark Lord<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

If you don't stop with all your love stories about me then I'll personally come to your house. Expect to see some green light soon, Mudbloods!

Sincerely,

The Dark Lord

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Tommie, Tommie, when will you learn? **

**Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing, PoppiiD, WizardWay, LilyLunaJackson1998, Midnightstar19, LOSTcharlie-claireLOST, Phoenix Patronus! **

**:) **


	13. Sincerely, The Weasley Twins

**Disclaimer:- Harry Potter and its respective characters belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I do not intend to make money out of my story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Fred and George Weasley<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Will you tell us when we started liking… _each other_?

Stop it before we let our mother out on you lot.

Sincerely,

Fred and George Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Thanks so much, B-lieve-in-YOU-self, MintLat Fenton, LilyLunaJackson1998 (Weasley Twins!), WizardWay, Midnightstar19, PoppiiD and Ninjabookworm (I didn't quite get what you were saying. Hmm...) **

**Weasley Twins! My favourite set of pranksters after the Marauders (Not including the rat, duh!) and Stoll brothers! I wish Fred hadn't died. *Sighs deeply* It was a shame, to tell you the truth. Every person I didn't want to die in the series died. Sirius, Dumbledore, (Can't believe I'm saying this, but...) Snape, Dobby, Fred...**

**God, I'm going way too melodramatic. Anyway, adios! ;) **


	14. Sincerely, Rose Weasley

**Disclaimer:- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not me. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Rose Weasley<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

_Why_ did you write about me and Scorpius? Who spilled the beans to you lot? Was it James? Was it Fred? Or was it _Roxy_?

I am _so_ going to hex them. You know Dad's trying to intercept all the letters that I am sending to Scorpius?

Don't stop writing (As some of them are really, really good!). Just do something so that Dad doesn't know anything about us.

Sincerely,

Rose Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Thanks a lot to MintLat Fenton, LilyLunaJackson1998, PhilosophersStone909, WizardWay, Midnightstar19, Ninjabookworm (Sorry, I've not seen AVPM yet. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!) and Isabella Star for sending your lovely reviews!**

**Anyway, all I gotta say is... I never, ever expected this story to get more than fifty reviews! Gosh, this is so... so... much!**


	15. Sincerely, Dolores Jane Umbridge

**Disclaimer:- Harry Potter belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Don't sue me 'cause I wrote a measley fan fic, lawyers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Dolores Jane Umbridge<strong>

Dearest FanFiction Writers,

If you do not stop at your vile stories about me, then please arrive at my office sharply by five.

Sincerely,

Dolores J. Umbridge

P.S. You must not tell lies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Whoa, thanks to my reviewers B-lieve-in-YOU-self, PoppiiD, ShadowTheMidnightWolf (I'll do Scorpius as soon as I'm done with the chapters that I have pre-written. Thanks for suggesting ;D), Katzztar (Yeah, I'll consider that too.), LilyLunaJackson1998, MintLat Fenton, Midnightstar19, jeremiah123, WizardWay and PhilosopherStone909! **

**Well, I've admitted that I've not seen AVPM. I will see it as soon as my computer's speakers are repaired (God knows _what_ happened to them.)**

**Anyway, have you heard the songs, Save Ginny Weasley From Dean Thomas? LOL, that one really cracked me up :P **


	16. Sincerely, St Mungo's Hospital

**Disclaimer:- St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies belongs to J.K.R. Not mine**

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, St. Mungo's Hospital<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

We have got many beds in the mental wards. Feel free to join us.

Sincerely,

St. Mungo's Hospital

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Whoa! 70 REVIEWS! That's pretty amazing! **

**Thanks so much for your love and I am taking your ideas in considerations as all the pre-written stories are finishing off. I don't have much time, so thanks a lot to all my reviewers! Love y'all loads! :D :D **


	17. Sincerely, The Amazingly Bouncing Ferret

**Disclaimer:- Not mine! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, The Amazingly Bouncing Ferret<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Who the hell is Enoby?

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing! **


	18. Sincerely, Sirius 'Disowned' Black

**Disclaimer (What the heck is it's point, anyway?):- Harry Potter belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. If you think that I intend to make some money by writing FanFiction then I'd say you've had too much Firewhiskey. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Sirius 'Disowned' Black<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Shut up with the Sirius jokes!

Sincerely,

Sirius Black

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:- Whoa! 87! I barely thought this story would get 20 and look how far it has come! :D :D it's too amazing! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. It is been a pleasure. I am terribly sorry that I did not update yesterday. So, today, I am adding this chapter as well as another one, thus it will be the last of what I had done previously. **

**After these two chapters, I can finally focus and take your ideas into consideration. Just wait patiently and review, review, review! **

**Also, doo check out my other fics. I know it's kinda wrong to advertise your other stories in A/Ns but still, it'd be great if you'd have a glance at those as well... **

**Anyway, love y'all! **


	19. Sincerely, Neville Longbottom

**Disclaimer:- Neville Longbottom belongs to Luna Lovegood... sorry, Hannah Abbott. That settles the matter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Neville Longbottom<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I dated Luna for a _few_ days.

I've had enough of hearing about Crumple Horned Snorkacks for a lifetime.

Don't expect me to marry her.

Sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:- Oooh, I'm on a roll, I think. Anyway, don't sue me Neville/Luna fans. I find that pairing interesting... but it's not really canon (Unless you count the movies canon as well.). I was surprised when Neville said in DH2, 'I am mad for her (Luna).' 'cause I never really saw them as a pair. I saw them as best of friends, nothing more. But some stories that have Neville/Luna really amuse me. They crack me up a _lot_.**

**Anyway, I'm finished with all the chapters that I had pre-written and now will start taking your ideas in consideration! :-) **

**Ciao, then! :) **


	20. Sincerely, Albus Severus Potter

**Disclaimer:- Albus Severus Potter and his superb eyes belong to J.K. Rowling. Not me! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Albus Severus Potter<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I do not like Scorpius Malfoy in a 'special' way.

As it is, Uncle Ron hates him because he's dating Rose.

Additionally, you have also linked me with Rose! ROSE!

Look, just because my dad and granddad had a thing for redheads doesn't mean that I do.

If you lot have something called as 'humanity' so please stop writing before my own Uncle kills me.

Sincerely,

Albus Severus Potter

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:- Thanks for reviewing, jerimiah123, skaterofthebooks, Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw (Rolf Scamander is not an OC, dear. J.K.R herself said that Rolf exists. At least in the HP world, anyway!), ShadowTheMidnightWolf (Next's Scorpius!), midnightstar19, VelonicaSushi, Astale5 and alohamora080. **

**Well, _99 _reviews! That's a milestone, really! Thanks so, _sooo_ much for reviewing, putting this to your alerts! It's really, really sweet of you guys to support me!**

**This chapter's dedicated to all of you! :-) **


	21. Sincerely, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**Disclaimer:- Do I have to repeat this again? I DON'T own Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Bloody hell, who told you about Rose and I are dating?

_Who?_

Well, don't bother to answer because I see that you lot have been writing really disgusting stories about me and some people other than Rose.

First of all, why on earth would I fall in love with Albus? Look, just because our parents were nutters to name us in such a weird way, doesn't mean that we fancy each other.

Now, after Al, you go on link me with Lily! LILY! She's Al's little sister, for Merlin's sake!

And sometimes, you even link me with their dad! THEIR DAD!

Oh god, you lot really sicken me. Really, really sicken me. Go get a room in St. Mungo's!

Sincerely,

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:- Oh my gosh, this is the longest letter I've ever written. <strong>

**Anyway, thanks to PhoenixPatronus (Nice name! :D), midnightstar19, WizardWay, ShadowTheMidnightWolf, LilWhatsHerName, Read-a-holic2200, PhilosopherStone909, avtarluv97, PoppiiD and jerimiah123.**

**Thanks for reviewing! Hoping to get a lot more! **


	22. Sincerely, I'mNotMione Granger

**Disclaimer:- 'Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione Oh!  
>'Mione, 'Mione, Noooooooo<br>'Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione Oh!  
>You will always be Ron's, Ron's!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, I'm-Not-Mione Granger<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

First, you call me _Hermyown_.

Then, you call me _Hermowninny_.

Now, you call me _Mione_?

Seriously, who cooked that one up?

Sincerely,

I'm-Not-Mione Granger

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:- I just cannot believe how the concept of 'Mione cropped up. Seriously, it is never _written_ in the books! **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you sooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing! I love all the constructive advice that you're giving me. Starlight1746, I let the characters call us 'Mudbloods' 'cause you know... we're all wizards and witches who have NOT got their Hogwarts' Letter! **

**So, please review. I really, really appreciate it.**


	23. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall

**Disclaimer:- Harry Potter and its respective characters belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, the amazing woman who gave me my childhood. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I believe that you do not have the authorized right to call me Minnie.

If you do not shut up then I will Transfigure you into something that you haven't imagined in your dreams.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

P.S. I do not fancy Albus Dumbledore. You have no right whatsoever to interfere in my love life.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:- Here is Minnie for you. **

**Anyway, thank you so much PhilosopherStone909 (I totally agree. I mean, I'd written it in a story of mine, _They Had Fallen Asleep Holding Hands_ but in that Hermione gets annoyed when Ron calls her 'Mione.), LilyLunaJackson1998, LilWhatsHerName (There is a HARRY/LILY STORY? Oh Good Lord, many writers should definitely go to St. Mungo's. Starting from Tara Gilesbie.), skaterofthebooks, midnighstar19, ShadowTheMidnightWolf, jeremiah123. **

**Love you guys loads. I'll consider your ideas, LilWhatsHerName. **

**Lily and Harry, you can't be serious. Ugh. **

**Keep reviewing! **

**:-) **


	24. Sincerely, Ginny Weasley

****Disclaimer:- Harry Potter belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.****

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Ginny Weasley<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Just by dating three guys in the series,

Does NOT mean that I am a jealous Miss Popular.

You know it hurts a lot when people call me that.

If you don't want flying bogeys all over your head, then please.

Please stop writing with that Quick Quotes Quill.

Sincerely,

Ginny Weasley

P.S. Which one of Harry's fan girls is paying you to publish this trash?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I cannot thank you all individually as I am a bit busy. But please, please review! I appreciate your support so much. I will see to it that most of your ideas ARE posted.**

**Love ya! **


	25. Sincerely, Lily Luna Potter

**Disclaimer:- Back off, HP's not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Lily Luna Potter<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Oh, you are very, very bad people!

I don't like Teddy or Scorpius Malfoy!

I just want to go to Hogwarts!

Sincerely,

Lily Luna Potter

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Thanks for the reviews! I love 'em soo much.**

**This one's rather lame. But do try to read it aloud in a child's voice. :P :P **


	26. Sincerely, Bellatrix Lestrange

**Disclaimer:- Harry Potter belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Not me! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Bellatrix Lestrange<strong>

YOU FILTHY MUGGLES!

HOW DARE YOU WRITE ABOUT ME!

WHO TOLD YOU THAT I LOVED THE DARK LORD!

WHO TOLD YOU! ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!

SINCERELY,

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE

"_Bella, what are you screaming about?" Lord Voldemort hissed. Bellatrix Lestrange stopped writing and put on an obsessed expression as she smiled in a very come-hither manner. _

"_Master!" Bella said, her loud voice lowering to a loving purr. "I was writing a letter to those writers who wrote wrongly about us!" _

"_You oughtn't to scream about that, Bella." Voldemort snapped. "I know that those FanFiction writers have been a nuisance but that doesn't mean that you have to interrupt me while I am having one of my head massages." _

"_You know it too well, my Lord, that you are not going to have hair coming on your bald head." Bellatrix cried exasperatedly. "Besides, my Lord, you look much more handsome in your usual style." _

"_You think so, Bella?" Voldemort ran a hand through his scalp. _

"_I am positive, my Lord." Bellatrix purred. _

_*Outside Bellatrix's Room, Lucius Malfoy and Snape are eavesdropping*_

"_She's doing it again." Lucius said, exasperatedly as he stopped pressing his ear against the door. "Doesn't she realize that her whims are only going to intensify the amount of stories in that pile of Muggle trash?" _

"_She's been named Bella for a reason, Lucius." Severus said silkily. "Females with names that match Bellatrix's often fall for older men." _

"_Wish I were a hundred and eight years older and my skin were paler." Rodolphus Lestrange's voice rang and both Snape and Malfoy rolled their eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Lily Luna Potter's wasn't funny enough, I admit. But I hope Bellatrix's is all right. **

***Sighs* **

**Please don't hate me. **


	27. Sincerely, Enoby Way

**Disclaimer:- Unfortunately, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and fortunately, Enoby belongs to Tara Gilesbie. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Enoby Way<strong>

Deer FanFiction Writers,

Stop flamin, u preps!

Plz, I will start gasping u to death.

Sincerely,

Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Thank you for the reviews, so so much!**

**This is Enoby. I must confess that she's not a real character, but still, I couldn't resist writing about that 'goffik' and 'perfect' Mary Sue. I swear, she makes Umbridge look like a role model. **


	28. Sincerely, Percy Weasley

**Disclaimer:- Percy Weasley and his boring pep talks are not mine. So, shut up before I set him after you. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Percy Weasley<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

What is the basis of your whole website?

I mean, really, what sort of nonsense do you publish?

You make me fall in love with Oliver Wood? That Quidditch loving fanatic who wouldn't let me sleep at nights just because my two insane twin brothers hit him in the head with their Bludgers?

You also write very wrongly about my wife. Audrey is not a Slytherin. Neither is she a Muggle. Nor is she a Muggle-born. All I am telling you is that Audrey is my wife and the mother of my two lovely daughters, Lucy and Molly.

I am a Ministry official and I have got two Aurors and four official pranksters in my family.

Don't say that I didn't warn you.

Sincerely,

Percy Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- It is so infuriating when you just see the summary of slash, don't you think so?**

***Raises hands in defeat* Yeah, yeah, I know Enoby's grammar was better for Tara Gilesbie's standards. But you know, this is the best (Sorry, worst) I could do. And you all will be really shocked to see that Tara Gilesbie's got a Wiki. Weird, isn't it? She 'gofficized' all our favourite characters. Really, Vampire and Drako? Oh and Diablo? Oh and B'loody Mary? Yuck. **

**Oh, and by the way, I have set up this 'poll' on which letter I should do if I get 200 reviews or so. I think that I'll be doing Crabbe or Goyle next and add a mini-story like I did with Bellatrix Lestrange for the time being. **

**So, thanks for the reviews. I am really, really sorry for WRITING Enoby in a... normal way.**

**:) **


	29. Sincerely, Vincent Crabbe

**Sincerely, Vincent Crabbe**

_Fifth year Hogwarts' student, Vincent Crabbe entered inside an empty classroom noisily. As he entered in, he saw Ronald Weasel standing there, a piece of parchment, an ink bottle and a battered quill next to his right hand that was pressed against the teacher's desk. Weasel glared at Crabbe and said:_

"_You aren't thick as you look, Crabbe." Weasel commented. "Decided to turn up, haven't you, you smarmy git?" _

"_Uh… uh…" Crabbe tried to utter some words but you see, he couldn't even string a simple word as 'cat' even now. _

"_Don't make the effort to speak, Crabby boy." Weasel snapped. "I saw what you did to that Muggle-born third year. Stunned him, didn't you, you stupid troll?" _

_Crabbe tried to utter something, but the Weasel King just went on, "I'm giving you detentions, Crabbe. You have to do lines."_

_Fear and anger gripped Crabbe like Dementors would when they were about to Kiss someone. How dare that Weasel give him lines? Who did he think he was? A prefect?_

_Oh wait, he _was_ a prefect. _

_Also, there was a problem with his writing. Crabbe's handwriting was as good as a small twitchy kid. _

"_No…" Crabbe said. Yay! It was victory time! Crabbe could finally utter a word! He ought to tell Draco though… Draco's mum would send him, Crabbe, some nice cakes for the party that Draco would host._

"_Okay, so the lines are..." Weasel King said the lines which Crabbe had to write (Poor Crabbe couldn't understand the meaning of each word of that line). "Now, you have to –"_

"_RON!" A new voice shrieked. The classroom door burst open and that Granger Mudblood entered the room. Crabbe couldn't help feeling something different about Granger Mudblood. Was she a bit taller? Did she not have those things which have white coloured square or rectangular thingies bound together right then? Or was she looking pretty?_

"_Oh, hello, Hermione," Weasel King said, smilingly. "I was just telling Crabbe to do his detention –"_

"_Ronald, you dolt, your brothers are doing it again. They are testing the first years with their Fainting Fancies!" The Now Pretty Granger Mudblood said. "You'd better come with me or else Umbridge will catch them soon!" Before Weasel King could say anything else, Granger Mudblood took his hand and yanked him out of the classroom, leaving Crabbe alone._

_Crabbe wanted to run, but something caught his eye. The parchment and the quill on the desk were still there and something was _written_ on the parchment. _

_Oooh, what was that, now?_

_Crabbe slowly tiptoed over to the desk, looking as though he was a monkey doing ballet. He pushed aside the quill and the ink with his stubby fingers and scooped up the parchment and frowned to read what was written in there: _

"_De-ur- Fan – Fic – shun – writ – writerz." Crabbe read, not understanding a word that he said. What if... what if he wrote the lines in this parchment and clear out of there? And then he could have the party..._

_So, Crabbe put the parchment on the desk. He unscrewed the inkbottle and dipped the tip of the battered quill to start writing beneath the first line. After a long time, he was tired, but pleased with the way he had written the whole thing. It was:_

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I must not look like a baboon's backside.

Sincerely,

_Now Crabbe was slightly confused what to write under, 'Sin-see-early'. Should he sign his name? All right, he should follow his instinct._

Sincerely,

Vincent Crabbe

* * *

><p>AN:- Thanks for the reviews

Love y'all!


	30. Sincerely, Arthur Weasley

**Sincerely, Arthur Weasley**

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Oooh! This is a Muggle thingy? This thingy is gloriously infested with Muggles?

So, my dear Muggle friends, I have been wondering since ages…

_What is the function of a rubber duck? _

Please reply, because I honestly don't know and Harry and Hermione are not helping either…

Sincerely,

Arthur Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Thank you so much, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, LilWhatsHerName, MintLat Fenton (Whoa, haven't heard from you since ages!), obsessivegirl73, PhilosopherStone909, jeremiah123, Linnup (Don't worry, I'll continue as long as I get good reviews!), ShadowTheMidnightWolf for reviewing! **

**This is Arthur Weasley for you lot. ;) **


	31. Sincerely, Luna Lovegood

**Disclaimer:- Not mine, pinky swear. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Luna Lovegood<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Neville is a Wrackspurt.

Ron is a total Heliopath.

Draco Malfoy is a vampire.

Harry is a Crumpled Horned Snorkack.

And you all have minds infested with Nargles.

Sincerely,

Luna Lovegood

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:- Is it a bit lame? I don't know how I did this. I was pretty proud of Arthur's letter, though. Well, today I was running out of inspiration a bit... next's Harry again :-) After that, Lucy (Cool your jets, people. It's Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy with a big 'M' on it. Not Lucy Weasley.)... <strong>

**I'm re-reading Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix. I can't believe how many times I've read that, yet, I still can't help not feeling excited. :)**

**So, I'd better go now. Ciao! **

**Oh and lastly, Thanks to my reviewers! Love you lot sooooooooo much. **


	32. Sincerely, Harry James Potter

**Sincerely, Harry James Potter**

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Firstly, I am a boy.

Secondly, Snape's not my father.

Lastly, I don't like Draco Malfoy.

I have three words for you:

Get. Over. It.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Thanks for the reviews :) **


	33. Sincerely, Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer:- Lucius Malfoy and his super-long blonde hair belong to him. :P **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Lucius Malfoy<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Do. Not. Call. Me. Lucy. Ever. Again.

Sincerely,

Lucius Malfoy

P.S. The Malfoy with the coolest hair that even the Potters envy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Lovely reviews, thanks for those! **

**Keep coming, reviews! So that I'll be inspired to write more. **

**Next up's Molly Weasley :) :) **


	34. Sincerely, Molly Weasley

**Disclaimer:- Harry Potter belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Not me**

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Molly Weasley<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I would like to clarify some things with you before I write my warning:

My daughter is not a jealous, arrogant and popular girl. Just because she had romanced three people in the books does not mean that she is a player – or whatever you children call scarlet women these days.

My son, Charlie, never fell in love with Tonks. I know Tonks is like a daughter to me, but really, I honestly couldn't stand getting more of my plates broken.

My twin sons, Fred and George, were never, ever in love with each other. The very idea of it is repulsive. So shut up about that.

My youngest son, Ron, has never in his life fallen for Harry (Who is a very charming boy, not like a berserk jerk that you usually portray him to be) so shut up about that as well.

So, here is my warning:

NOT MY CHILDREN, YOU –

You'll finish that line for me, dears, as I am too tired of saying that to my children. Thanks for reading.

Sincerely,

Molly Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Reviews are always loved. Thanks for the past reviews and I'm waiting for the new ones ;-)**

**Next up is ... James Sirius Potter :P :P **


	35. Sincerely, James Sirius Potter

**Disclaimer:- Not mine. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, James Sirius Potter<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I am not a prank-playing jerk as you make me out to be.

I am twelve, for crying out loud. I have no interest in Rose, Lucy, Molly, Dominique or any of my female cousins.

I am sorry, but _ew_.

Sincerely,

James Sirius Potter

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Thanks for the reviews! **

**Love ya! :) **


	36. Sincerely, Alastor Moody

**Disclaimer:- I have no part whatsoever in creating the HP Universe.**

* * *

><p>Sincerely, Alastor Moody<p>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

You gang of idiots! You ferret-loving fools!

You go on writing stories about all of us when you clearly don't know what's going to happen to you lot in the end.

Constant Vigilance, that's all I am going to say.

Don't say that I didn't warn you.

Sincerely,

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Sorry for not updating yesterday. Was kinda busy. Anyway,**

**Keep comin' reviews. Love y'all. **

**This chapter's dedicated to all my reviewers, favourite-ers, alert-ers. **

**:) **


	37. Sincerely, Vernon Dursley

****Disclaimer:- Not mine. :)****

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Vernon Dursley<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

From my understanding, this is the only site which has normalcy and has nothing to do with _her lot_.

But I and my wife, Petunia, ask you: Why are you ruining the ordinariness with writing stories on that world.

It is a shame that you people, who are usual folks like us are wasting your time on writing about that bad egg, Lily Evans, her vagabond of a husband and that horrifying spawn of theirs.

I suggest you should write stories about me (Not the ones in which I am the bad guy, naturally).

You should write stories such as, Vernon Dursley and his yet-another success in his office, Vernon Dursley and his first son, Vernon Dursley and his wife, Vernon Dursley and the Horrifying Truth about his Sister-In-Law, Vernon Dursley… and, ah, you get the drift.

Sincerely,

Vernon Dursley

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Thanks for the reviews!**

**Love ya! :)**


	38. Sincerely, Nymphadora Tonks

**Sincerely, Nymphadora Tonks**

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Sirius, Charlie and whoever else you have attached me with, are my friends, they're not in a relationship with me.

You know you're upsetting my dog – oops, my wolf.

I swear, that trashed up Twilight is taking a toll on me.

Sincerely,

Nymphadora Tonks

P.S. Don't call me Nymphadora!


	39. Sincerely, Bill Weasley

**Disclaimer:- Harry Potter's not mine.**

**Before you read the letter, let me tell you this: I am stopping to write disclaimers now. You all know it too well that I am no J.K. Rowling and that's final: I am stopping to write disclaimers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Bill Weasley<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Why do most of the stories here about me picture me as an angry young man?

Seriously, I am totally fine with Harry dating my sister.

I'm nicknamed Bill because I never forget to take my chill-pill.

Sincerely,

Bill 'The Most Hottest' Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>As for this story, I think I will stop writing it when I do not feel the 'mood' to write it. Thanks for the reviews. BTW, I'll post two letters daily now. :) Don't worry, I'm not stopping this story now... :D <strong>

**Right now, I'm reading Breaking Dawn, Order Of The Phoenix and the Son of Neptune (Which I've just started... I'll restart it as soon as I finish off with the trashed up finale of Twilight Saga.) **

**Review! **


	40. Sincerely, Dobby

**Well, here's Dobby! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Dobby<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Dobby does not like Harry Potter sir. Nor does Dobby fancy Winky!

Remember, Dobby is a free elf.

Sincerely

Dobby

And, do _not_ insult Harry Potter in front of Dobby!

* * *

><p><strong>Love the reviews! Please keep reviewing! <strong>

**Love you all! **


	41. Sincerely, Pomona Sprout

**Thanks so much for the reviews and please support me as always! Also, I'm quite running out of ideas… can you suggest some for me? The ones that I haven't done yet? That would be really sweet of you. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Pomona Sprout<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Flitwick only reaches till my thigh.

How do you expect me to marry him?

Sincerely,

Pomona Sprout

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Review! Review! <strong>


	42. Sincerely, The Ministry Of Magic

**I would like to thank all my reviewers for sticking with me and I sincerely hope that you will continue to do so. Also, before I take your leave, let me tell you something: please check out my other stories. I know that they're lame and stuff, but really, I'd appreciate your constructive advice on making me better :-) **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, The Ministry Of Magic<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

We are never going to issue Marriage Laws. Matrimony is a magic that we have no control on.

Sincerely,

The Ministry Of Magic

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :) <strong>


	43. Sincerely, Teddy Remus Lupin

**I am so, so sorry! I have been so busy due to the Christmas time. I can't believe how glad most of you are reviewing my story! I honestly love your appreciation. I think, I might start a Percy Jackson version of this story on 1****st ****of January.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Teddy Remus Lupin<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I, Theodore Remus Lupin have never eyed my godfather's daughter in a romantic aspect.

Neither have I shown any interest in my girlfriend's cousins.

Your corrupt minds disturb me. They disturb me quite often.

Sincerely,

Teddy Remus Lupin

* * *

><p><strong>Review! =) <strong>


	44. Sincerely, Dominique Weasley

****Well, thanks to my reviewers! I am very, very happy that this story has reached a milestone – almost 360 reviews! This is amazing! Anyway, before I say goodbye, let me recommend you a good story by quidditchmum – Being Romilda Vane, The Correspondence Dinner. It is a very well-written story and I guess it aptly fits the idea of Miss Vain Vane being a journalist in the Daily Prophet. You should totally check it out. I couldn't help laughing through the whole thing.****

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Dominique Weasley <strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Look, I don't hate my sister just because she hopelessly perfect, okay? Her perfectionism annoys me, that's _all_.

We share something called as 'Sisters' Bond'.

In addition, I don't fancy that Chameleon-Wolf! God, you should get along well with that trashy journalist, Romilda Vane. She's a right old b–

Well, I'd better keep my tongue shut as some of you might be as old as my cousin, Lily.

And small children's ears are very, very sensitive, you see?

Sincerely,

Dominique Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I am planning to put this story on a hiatus for a few weeks after I finish off the 50<strong>**th**** Chapter**


	45. Sincerely, Mrs Figg

**Overwhelming reviews! Thanks so much! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Mrs. Figg<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Cat-food is quite tasty.

Try it.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Figg

P.S. I breed Kneazles! Make sure to check them out. Only, don't get spotted by the horrifying Dursleys, understand?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the procrastination. I was in two minds to write of what chapters to write. By the way, I downloaded the song 'Criminal' by Britney Spears and that song acted like a 'criminal' to my iPod. Honestly...<strong>

**Review! **


	46. Sincerely Irma Pince

**Before I end this A/N, lemme tell you: I think James's better. People are so negative about him at times. Just less than half a chapter changed your view on James and one entire chapter changed your view on Snape. Snape's all right, but I don't consider him to be my hero or something. He bullied students and resorted to favouritism. I don't comprehend why people prefer him to James. If he loved Lily so much, then couldn't he have left Dark Arts? **

**Just my opinion, it's nothing related to this crackpot story. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Irma Pince<strong>

Oh, you horrible, horrible people!

How dare you write so bad things about my Argie poo?

He's very, very upset you know!

He doesn't enjoy his hobby time either!

And spends awful amount of time with that horrifying Umbridge woman!

PLEASE SHUT UP!

Sincerely,

Irma Pince

(Soon to be Filch. He never asked my hand because of your horrible behaviour!)

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	47. Sincerely, Cedric Diggory

**I'm updating early! :D :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Cedric Diggory<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Look, all these jokes about me turning into a sparkling fairy? Cut it out, please.

That guy in the Twilight series isn't me. It's a hundred and eight year old tramp who's stealing all my hair and mixing it in the Polyjuice Potion just to get that slack-jawed, perpetually-eyebrows-raising, I-don't-want-to-lose-you-nor-do-I-want-to-turn-old freak. As for the skin, that hobo's using one of the fairness cream that his goose of a girlfriend uses.

Sincerely,

Cedric Diggory

* * *

><p><strong>I for one think that Robert Pattinson is OURS! Not Twilight fans! Even he said that Stephanie Meyer is a mad woman who is madly in love with her own creation (A male Mary Sue). And by the way, I seriously love those jokes.<strong>

**Review!**


	48. Sincerely, Chocoholic Lupin

**Sincerely, Chocoholic Lupin**

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Chocolate is extremely good for your health after you have been attacked by a Dementor.

I don't think that my recommendation of chocolate makes me quite a chocoholic.

But chocolates are really tasty.

Sincerely,

Chocoholic Lupin

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just love eating chocolates? I honestly do. I love dark chocolates! Yum! And chocolate ice creams. Two weeks ago (A few days after Christmas), I went to Häagen-Dazs and I had a vanilla ice cream (Whose name I don't remember now!) and my cousin started to have this amazing chocolate cookie ice cream. She didn't eat it 'coz she found it cold so I had to finish it. Gosh, chocolate ice creams are yum, especially Häagen-Dazs'.<strong>


	49. Sincerely, SheIsNotMyMother Potter

**Okay, so now onto the temporary ending of this story. I'm going to be on a little hiatus with this story as you know, I need to scrounge for more Harry Potter fans. I guess I've covered up the main parts, you know, Dramione and stuff. Well, here goes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, She-Is-Not-My-Mother Potter<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I wonder what makes you think that Ginny looks like my mother?

Is it because both of them are really, really popular or because they have the same hair or they help their dirty haired friends (No offence to Luna Lovegood, but it's true) –?

Merlin's beard! That makes sense! That definitely makes sense!

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>I sincerely love all of you! Thank you for supporting me! (Dunno when I'll restart this, tho'!) <strong>

**The next chapter is a letter to all my reviewers who reviewed so patiently and made me continue this story! There were times when I had writer's block (Not that I have it now, just thought I might as well take a break). Well, I just saw through the reviews again and got inspiration from you lot! Love you all loads! **


	50. Sincerely, Hermione Jean Granger

**Do you remember that I was going to have a temporary hiatus and this chapter would be dedicated to all my reviewers? Well, I feel like an idiot now. I am missing this fic! I want to restart it again! So I'm doing it now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Hermione Jean Granger<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Perhaps I would like to tell you that there was a war going on when I was eighteen. Oh, and by the way, Hogwarts doesn't have an eighth year. It would have been very educational, but...

Well, where was I –? Oh, and I don't have a feeling that the Hogwarts' teachers would let a ferret to be a Head Boy. I mean, a ferret's like, really small for the Head's badge.

Do consider before you write.

Sincerely,

Hermione Jean Granger

* * *

><p><strong>Still feeling like an idiot. :( <strong>


	51. Sincerely, Ginevra Molly Weasley

**50 chapters, oh my goodness. That is quite a milestone! I was expecting 50 something reviews and look how much reviews I have! It's 425! I love this! I love this quite a lot! **

**According to PhilosopherStone909 and oxydazzled, Hermione Granger probably finished her seventh year along with Ginny and Luna and there might be a possibility that she would have been a Head Girl. However, I think Hermione completed the remaining of her seventh year. As I always say, it's a matter of opinion. It's lovely to be back to write this! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely Ginevra Molly Weasley, <strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I don't think I'd date a person whose mother's dated more number of guys than I have.

Besides, my mum will kill me if I date the son of that scarlet woman.

Sincerely,

Ginevra Molly Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, guess who Ginny's talking of? It's definitely not Harry :P <strong>

**Everyone who reads this chapter HAS to review this one! I think... if you are really, really engrossed in the worlds of Harry Potter FanFiction, then you might have an inkling of whom I'm talking of. ;)**

**Oh, and guess what? I am going to start a spin-off of this fic soon! Hope you check that out too!**


	52. Sincerely, The Dark Lord

**Well, I gotta say... most of you were right. It _is_ Blaise Zabini. I mean, just because Pansy Parkinson reveals that he is a bit interested in her doesn't imply that Ginny should be paired with that vain idiot. I didn't expect so many reviews for this one. Wow! Love you guys so much! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, The Dark Lord<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Bellatrix is perhaps the most attractive Death Eater –

Wait, what am I saying?

Bellatrix is intoxicating –

Wait... what?

What is wrong with this Weasley Wizard Wheezes' quill? Why is it writing the tru–?

I would better stop. This thing is revealing the Dark Lord's secrets!

Sincerely,

The Dark Lord

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa. Nasty truths, no?<strong>

**I love Bellamort. I've even written a _story_ on them! You should read Gamma Orionis's stories on Bellamort. They really rock. Highly recommended by me! **


	53. Sincerely, Cho Chang

**All I gotta say: I love those Cedric Diggory jokes xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Cho Chang<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Who _is_ this wannabe vamp, Bella Swan? And why the heck is she fawning over _my_ Cedric?

Sincerely,

Cho Chang

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	54. Sincerely, Severus Prince Snape

**Sincerely, Severus Prince Snape**

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I will never be smitten by Miss Granger now matter how much she reminds me of my dearest Lily.

Who is paying you for writing this? Is it Potter?

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, who would this Potter be, now? :P :P<strong>


	55. Sincerely, Fred Weasley

**Oooh, guessed it right, eh? It's James! It's James! :D :D **

**I do not like Hermione/Snape. That's plain wrong! Hermione's Ron's girl! Not Snape's! Yuck. Who the heck _came _up with SS/HG pair? **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Fred Weasley<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Don't you dare bully my siblings.

That's George's and my personal right.

Sincerely,

Fred Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	56. Sincerely, George Weasley

**This one's dedicated to iheartweasleytwins, my most loyal reviewer as of this date : - )**

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, George Weasley<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Do me a favour –

Bully Percy as _much_ as you want.

'Cause he just told Mum that I had just changed his surname in his Ministry Portfolio.

Now come on, Weatherby does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

Sincerely,

George Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>iheartweasleytwins, don't worry. Your review wasn't that stupid. =) You actually gave me an idea what to write next. <strong>

**I might update the 'The Gred And Forge Show' tomorrow. **

**And, obsessivegirl73, yeah, I edited the chappie! Thanks for pointing out. Yesterday, I was a tad bored to update. But I did! :D **

**Review! **


	57. Sincerely, Susan Bones

**Sincerely, Susan Bones**

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I don't keep baby whales for my boyfriends.

Get over it. I don't like icky Diddy Dursley.

Sincerely,

Susan Bones

* * *

><p><strong>Review! ;) <strong>


	58. Sincerely, Blaise Zabini

**Sorry for not updating! I mean I am so busy! I have got so much to do! Anyway, I typed this one quickly! ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Blaise Zabini<strong>

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Last time I checked, I was a boy.

Sincerely,

Blaise Zabini

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>


	59. Sincerely, JK Rowling

**Sincerely, JK Rowling**

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Earlier, I used to pride myself in knowing everything about the Wizarding world.

But after viewing through these stories, I think I have a problem in even recollecting on how Harry Potter looks like.

Sincerely,

Joanne Kathleen Rowling

**Oh my, I'm so, so SORRY! I've been really busy! I mean, super busy! **

**I just hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. I am really glad with all the alerts, favourites and reviews! 580 reviews seem like a long, long way which going to continue 'til the end. **


	60. Sincerely, Bellatrix Lestrange (Letter2)

**So, so, so sorry for the long, long hiatus. Thanks for your reviews, favs and alerts - they make me happy! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Bellatrix Lestrange<br>**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

HOW _DARE_ YOU COMPARE ME WITH THAT STUPID FAIRY-OBSESSED LEECH? _CRUCIO_!

I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT LIKE THAT DUMB BELLA SWAN!

_CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!_

Sincerely,

Bellatrix Lestrange

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another letter finished.<br>Hope you enjoyed reading it! :D :D  
>Reviews are much loved and favs and alerts do make my day! :) <strong>


	61. Sincerely, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I'm a mere FanFiction writer. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy <strong>

Dearest FanFiction Writers and all the other Mudbloods who call themselves "Potterheads"*

Why are you… why are you pairing me up with an _apple_ of all the filthy things that exist in this pathetic excuse called the world?

A fruit, _honestly_. Merlin's beard, being paired up with Granger seems better than being paired up with a little fruit!

Sincerely, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

*P.S., why the hell are you calling yourselves Potterheads? I'm the one who's much better looking and richer!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- All right, hey guys! Long (oh yeah, very _long_!) time and no see! I've been very, very, very busy this year. I'm sorry for such a long delay! **

**Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewing it and adding it to their favourites! This response is way too overwhelming! I didn't know that this thing deserved too much love!**

**I know there are a lot of stories which I wrote are pending, but I'll update them as time passes!**

**Btw, I've got one request for you guys: keep on suggesting what else I can write to continue this thing. I am running short of ideas so it'd be great if you guys suggest some new ones. **

**On a completely unrelated note, I've joined Wattpad and I've uploaded this story called "Hair!". It's basically a parody on Rapunzel with some twists here and there! If you're interested, PM**** me to know the URL. Or you can go to Wattpad's site and search my profile (my username is the same as this!)**

**Thanks! Reviews are much appreciated! :-) **

**Love, **

**PrincessAmelie069**


	62. Sincerely, Argus Flich

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and no one else. I do not intend to make money from writing Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Argus Filch<strong>

Dear Whatever-Your-Filthy-Name-Is Writers,

Merlin's beard, you've spread your filth everywhere!

Dolores Umbridge and I are not an "item", you filthy Muggles!

I'm not _dating_ Dolores Umbridge either even though she's the evillest, pinkiest, delightful boss in the whole magical world.

BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN WE'RE DATING!

Sincerely, Argus Filch

P.S., I still wish whipping could be legalized. You brats surely need a good dose of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- And another letter done! Well, I'd like to thank all of you for your reviews so, SO, SO MUCH! I love reading your reviews even though I don't have much time to reply to all of you (school work, that's why! **** ). Reading your reviews inspires me to write more! I'd also like to give a special mention to Accalia Silvermoon for suggesting to do this letter.**

**Anyhow, people have often told me that the letters are too short. I totally agree. But you know, I'm trying to experiment something like, "short-n-sweet" (If you've read my other works, you'll be bored to death because of the length. **

**Plus, before I say my goodbyes to you all, I'd like to tell you three more things: **

**Review, add this to your favourites! Your appreciation is really, really valued!**

**I've made an account on FictionPress and yeah, I uploaded the story "Hair!" there too. Read it if you want to. The username's MadmoiselleComedienne (Crazy name, yeah, but I like it and that's what matters the most). **

**I've written this fic on Argus Filch which is called "Umbridgitis". You can check it out, if you like reading fics about Filch. **


	63. Sincerely, Ronald Bilius Weasley

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the Queen, Joanne K Rowling. I'm just a mere mortal. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerely, Ronald Bilius Weasley<strong>

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I told you to lay off, but you didn't listen, did you?

Now, what the bloody hell is chikron?

Even the Malfoys can name their children better than _chikron_!

Sincerely,

Ron Bilius Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Hehe well, that was kinda hard to write... but I couldn't resist. **

**So guys, I guess, this is probably the end of the whole "Dear Fanfiction Writers" series, 'cause I think I've covered almost everything major and I don't know, I guess I've developed the writers' block for this. But it feels kinda complete now, even though the last chapter is on Chikron or Ricken (I really don't know what the shipping name is called!) **

**I _loved_ writing the letters. I knew I had to stick within a word limit so that the letters could be "short and sweet" and _you guys_ wouldn't be bored. And I did that so I couldn't run out of stuff! **

**I _might_ start a spin-off. Instead of _Harry Potter_, I'll do _Percy Jackson_. Turns out, that fandom is as crazy as ours. Oh, and I might update the "_Gred and Forge Show"._ The latter is entirely dependent on my mindset. I don't know guys, I'm like this really unpredictable thing. I might do one thing and in a few years (heck, or days!), I might do something completely polar opposite. But there's one thing I'm sure of: I'll start off with "_The Riddling Life Of Tom Riddle_!". Do check it out in a while! **

**But the whole thing was really entertaining to write. I really love you guys for being sooo, sooo supportive and making me wanna write more (my writing is heavily dependent on people's reviews, 'specially fanfiction). I love all of you, I really do. I might have been a complete idiot by not giving you an individual shout-out as I used to but, I really love you all! Thank you so much! Thank you for putting up with me... for two years! Thank you for sticking with this story until the very end! **

**Thank you so much, I love you all SO, SO MUCH! **


End file.
